$ \dfrac{11}{10} + 1 - 1.25 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{11}{10} = 1.1$ Now we have: $ 1.1 + 1 - 1.25 = {?} $ $ 1.1 + 1 - 1.25 = 0.85 $